Teme's Special Present
by denayaira
Summary: Ditatapnya pemuda itu dalam tanya. "T-tem-bukan, Sasuke! Aku membawa hadiahmu!" seru pemuda pirang itu, masih dalam posisi berlutut. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 3105 words. RnR if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:**  
**Happy Birthday, Sasuke!! XD**

Beruntunglah kau lahir di dunia, nak, kalau tidak tak ada yang namanya SasuNaru. –grin- *dichidori*  
Ne, plot cerita seperti ini memang tidak original, mungkin sudah banyak di manga shoujo. =__=  
Tapi Megu pikir, mungkin dengan sentuhan 'SasuNaru' ceritanya bisa jadi khas mereka! Sayang banget ceritanya udah ketahuan dari rated!  
BTW, sebelum ditanyakan, karena mandeg nyari nama, nama bar 'Spiral' Megu ambil dari fic English… lupa judulnya apa… *digeplak*  
Info gak penting sih. Ya sutralah. XP

* * *

**Warning!**  
**Shounen-ai (boyXboy), AU (alternated universe), OOC, sexual situation (nyohoho), harsh language, ramen cup-abuse. XP**

**Ne, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. OK? ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN SASUKE!! SASUKE IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S SON!! AND HE WAS BORN TODAY!! YAAAY! XD *got kick*

* * *

* * *

Bel jam dua belas belum juga lama terlewati. Tetapi malam ini masih saja sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa minggu sebelum puncak musim panas dengan udara kering dan malam tak berangin. Banyak orang mungkin akan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan menikmati kamar berpendingin atau kipas yang terus menyala semalaman. Beberapa orang lainnya, mungkin lebih memilih untuk singgah sejenak melepas letih dan melupakan rutinitasnya di suatu tempat. Tempat ini salah satu contohnya. Sebuah bar kecil sederhana yang terletak di tingkat satu ruko dengan dua lantai yang berdiri di sebuah kompleks pertokoan. Ruko lain mungkin sudah lama menutup pintunya, tapi tidak bar bernama 'Spiral' ini. Sang pemilik akan terus membukanya hingga jam lima pagi.

"Hei, Jiraiya," panggil seorang pria bertubuh gemuk kepada sang bartender. Dengan siku yang bertumpu di atas meja, tangan kirinya masih memegang gelas brandy keempatnya. Tangan yang satunya lagi sesekali diketukkan di atas meja, mengikuti alunan soft jazz yang terus mengisi ruang remang itu. Setelah memastikan sang bartender yang memakai setelah kemeja putih rapi itu telah menatap padanya, pria berambut hitam inipun melanjutkan, "memangnya tidak apa-apa anak kecil seperti dia bekerja di tempat seperti ini?"

Sang gelas brandy terayun ke arah kiri, tepat ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkemeja yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas lainnya di balik meja bartender.

Pria tua bernama Jiraiya ini terkekeh sejenak. Dengan senyuman lebar ia pun menjawab, "Tak apa," katanya, "empat bulan lagi umurnya 17 tahun. Jauh lebih baik kalau anak tengik ini datang kemari setiap malam ketimbang keluyuran entah kemana. Lagipula, kalau bukan Naruto yang membantu, siapa lagi yang mau membantu kakek tua ini?"

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, sang pemuda mengatupkan giginya kesal.

Tumben mau mengatai diri sebagai kakek? Biasanya kalau pemuda bernama Naruto ini memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan kakek tua, ia akan dihadiahi satu ketukan manis dari gelas terdekat, atau setidaknya, dengan buku aneh berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise yang dulu diterbitkan secara independen oleh sang kakek. Yang manapun sama sakitnya.

Tangan kecokelatan pemuda bermata biru ini bergerak makin cepat. Kain lap terus bermain dengan para gelas kaca, merayu dan menggesek hingga mereka bersih. Tinggal satu pekerjaan ini, dan ia boleh berkemas untuk pulang. Ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sini dan terus saja diejek karena memang masih berada di bawah umur. Hanya tinggal empat bulan lagi menuju peringatan hari kelahirannya. Setelah itu, ia sudah bisa membantah sendiri pertanyaan mereka tentang umurnya.

"Satu hari lagi sudah terlewati," suara sang kakek lalu terdengar di telinganya, disusul dengan suara robekan kertas yang bisa ia pastikan sebagai suara dari kertas kalender hari ini. Sejenak, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut putih panjang itu yang masih berdiri dan menghembuskan napas panjang di depan kalender. Lalu, kedua mata birunya terarah pada angka yang berada di hadapan wajah sang bartender.

Mata biru itupun melebar dalam kejut.

"E-ero Sannin!" panggilnya, menarik perhatian Jiraiya, "Kau tidak salah tanggal?" Ia sama sekali tak bisa menutupi nada khawatir yang bercampur dalam suaranya.

"Apa gunanya aku merobek tanggal yang salah, bocah?" tanya pria berambut putih itu sambil memicingkan mata padanya.

Selama beberapa detik, ia terdiam. Sejenak, ia kembali melotot pada sang kalender tak bersalah, sedang memastikan angka berapa saja yang tertera di sana.

"Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Hari ini tanggal—"

"23 Juli," potong sang kakek kalem.

"GAAAAH!!"

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,__ birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke_

**Teme's Special Present**_  
_**By: Chiaki Megumi**

* * *

Pagi ke-23 di bulan Juli. Sebuah pagi biasa di musim panas, tepat seminggu menjelang liburan sekolah. Sungguh hari yang biasa, kalau dikurangi dengan pemandangan ini: bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak kado dengan beragam ukuran dan warna yang memenuhi loker seorang siswa kelas 3-2. Sebuah loker yang berterakan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan tanya kado-kado itu darimana. Kalaupun masih ingin bertanya, siswa satu ini yang akan menjawabnya…

"Lagi-lagi kau dapat banyak hadiah dari fansmu, Sasuke!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang mengeluarkan sepatu sekolahnya dari dalam loker. Siswa itu, Inuzuka Kiba, lalu mengambilkan sebuah kotak yang berada di atas lantai dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda di sebelah kanannya itu.

"Hn," gumam pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih itu.

Tangannya memegang kado yang baru saja disodorkan Kiba, kotak kecil berwarna merah tua dengan pita putih lengkap dengan kartu ucapan yang bertengger manis di pitanya. Mata onyxnya menyelidik huruf demi huruf yang tertera di kartu itu. Setelahnya, ia berpindah ke kado lain dan melakukan hal yang sama—membaca siapa pengirimnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mencari kado dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal… Kado yang biasanya selalu memiliki warna oranye untuk satu bagian bungkusnya, entah itu pita, kartu, atau kertas kadonya sendiri. Kado yang biasanya selalu datang setiap tahun. Kado yang… belum juga dapat ia temukan detik ini.

"Hhhh… Kapan ya kita dapat hadiah sebanyak itu, Naruto?" keluh Kiba, kali ini ditujukan pada pemuda pirang di sebelah kanan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Um," balas Naruto pendek sambil menatap ke arah Kiba dengan senyum salting. Pandangan mata birunya lalu bergerak ke arah atas, bertemu tepat dengan sepasang mata onyx yang terarah kepadanya tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa. Ekspresi.

Tapi Naruto tentu tahu persis pertanyaan apa yang ada di balik wajah stoic kekasihnya itu.

"Hadiahmu—," ucap Naruto sedikit ragu pada sang Uchiha, "kau dapatkan di rumahmu nanti."

"Hn."

Dengan itu, semua kotak hadiah tersingkir dari sang loker.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju pintu masuk apartemennya yang mewah. Hari telah sore, namun seragam sekolahnya—kemeja putih berlapiskan jas hitam dengan celana berwarna senada—masih terus melekat di tubuhnya. Satu lagi hari sibuk menyebalkan telah ia lewati. Meski di hari ulang tahunnya, hingga sore ia masih harus berada di sekolah untuk menemani dan mengarahkan anak-anak klub memanah yang baru. Beruntung, ia bisa pulang sebelum hari gelap, tidak seperti kemarin.

Kunci kamar ia masukkan ke dalam lubangnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutar kunci serta knop dan membuka pintu. Hanya semenit setelahnya, pintu terbuka. Ia lalu mulai melepaskan sepatunya sambil tumben-tumbennya berkata, "Aku pulang."

Dua kata itu seharusnya tidak dijawab oleh siapapun, mengingat ia memang tinggal sendiri sejak sang kakak pergi menuntut ilmu di Jerman tiga tahun lalu. Kata kuncinya: seharusnya.

"Selamat datang."

Ia mendongak dan mendapati sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ah, bukan sesuatu… lebih tepat disebut seseorang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berlutut tak jauh dari pintu yang terbuka, dengan mata biru yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Dobe?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya mata biru yang terus saja berjabatan erat dengan pandangan mata hitamnya. Bukan, Sasuke bukan heran karena adanya Naruto dalam apartemennya. Ia sudah lama memberikan kunci apartemennya kepada sang Uzumaki, begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi… ia mendapati sesuatu lain yang lebih tak biasa… Kedua tangan pemuda itu yang tertelungkup rapi di atas paha, juga keringat dingin yang terus membasahi wajah kecokelatan dengan tiga garis Naruto.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di kepala sang tuan rumah…

Ada apa?

"T-tem—maksudku, Sasuke!" ucap sang pemuda, Uzumaki Naruto, "A-aku membawa hadiahmu!"

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menggerakkan matanya, sekiranya mencari kotak atau mungkin benda lain asing yang tak seharusnya ada di rumahnya… yang pasti sesuatu yang disebut hadiah oleh pemuda lain itu. Namun kedua mata onyxnya tidak kunjung menemukan hal aneh lain selain pemuda berkulit kecokelatan yang sedang memakai jeans biru dan kaos oranye hitam ini.

"…mana?" tanyanya pendek saat dia tak lagi ingin mencari.

Dilihatnya Naruto menelan ludah sejenak. Detik berikutnya pemuda dengan tiga garis di wajah itu menunduk dan menjawab lirih, "…diriku."

"…"

"…"

Keheningan menguasai.

"…"

"…"

Mata onyx mendapati mata biru tertutup rapat dalam raut wajah takut, tapi tak mendapati sedikit rona merah tipis di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"…"

"…"

"…kebetulan sekali," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Ia lalu menunduk sejenak dan menggamit tangan sang kekasih, menuntun pemuda itu perlahan menuju kamarnya. Langkah demi langkah mereka ambil dalam sunyi, berbalik dengan keadaan di dalam otak sang Uzumaki yang penuh dengan teriakan histeris dan data-data yang berantakan. Di dalam otaknya Naruto-Naruto kecil sedang sibuk mencari data 17+ yang tersimpan jauh di dasar, lama tak tersentuh apalagi terpakai. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi sampai data-data itu harus digunakan. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi!

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Pemuda berseragam inipun menatapnya tepat di mata, tanpa ekspresi. Seharusnya dalam keadaan biasa Naruto bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tetapi dengan otak kacau dan jantung yang terus berdebar-debar, sang Uzumaki tak sempat menebak apa yang ada di balik mata hitam berkilau itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kiri Naruto. Sangat erat. Sasuke lalu meraih knop pintu kamarnya dengan tangan kiri, dan pintu terbuka.

Si Uchiha berkata, "Bersihkan kamarku."

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"…NYEH?" balas Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamarku berantakan karena beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dengan urusan klub," jelas Sasuke.

Mata biru inipun beralih dan akhirnya mendapati kamar pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Uchiha itu memang lebih berantakan dari biasanya—tapi tetap saja lebih rapi dari kamar seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam status 'indah' sekalipun. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke dan mencoba berkata, "T-t-tapi Sasu—"

"Bersihkan saja, dobe."

Naruto membisu sejenak. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya… mungkinkah ia mau melakukannya setelah kamarnya bersih?

"…eum, OK."

* * *

"Fiuh, selesai juga~!" seru Naruto sembari melepas celemek dari tubuhnya dan memandang puas pada kamar Sasuke. Celemek? Ya, celemek. Memang, Naruto bukan baru saja menyelesaikan acara masak memasak. Tapi coba pikir… mengotori tubuhnya kembali dengan debu? Menghancurkan persiapannya berjam-jam—mandi berkali-kali layaknya seseorang yang belum pernah mandi—dan membuat Sasuke tak mau menyentuhnya? Tidak. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena itulah Naruto dengan sengaja memakai benda yang ia dapati di dapur: celemek tertutup yang entah-milik-siapa-karena-tak-mungkin-si-Uchiha-mau-memakainya, lengkap dengan penutup kepala. Padahal toh ia tak membersihkan dengan sapu, melainkan dengan vacuum cleaner. Aah, sudahlah, pokoknya ia tidak mau menghancurkan apapun hari ini… karena hari ini spesial… sangat, sangat spesial.

Pandangan mata biru Naruto bertumpu pada kasur Sasuke, ranjang yang baru beberapa menit lalu penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan buku. Namun kini ranjang itu telah rapi dengan bedcover bersih berwarna putih berlapis biru tua. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang dengan tiba-tiba. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke… tapi ini berbeda. Ini—

"Sudah selesai?"

"I-iya!" balas Naruto refleks karena terkejut mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke pintu, arah suara tadi, dan mendapati sang pemilik rumah yang masih berseragam lengkap. "Kenapa kau tidak ganti baju—"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong. Otaknya baru saja menjawab sendiri, 'Kalau mau melakukan itu tidak perlu baju, 'kan?!'

"Hn," didengarnya Sasuke membalas.

Saat mata biru bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke, didapatinya pemuda berambut hitam itu telah melepas jasnya dan kini tengah membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto terduduk lemas di atas ranjang yang memang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tangannya lalu mengepal di atas bedcover biru. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha melambatkan laju darahnya agar tidak terus-terusan mengalir deras ke arah wajah dan menimbulkan warna yang tidak perlu.

Si-siaaal! Kemana Uzumaki Naruto yang pemberani it—

"Aku mau mandi," kali ini suara Sasukelah yang memotong dialog di otaknya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pintu kamar mandi Sasuke yang telah tertutup rapat.

"…HAH?" balas Naruto bingung setelah beberapa detik, namun tak lagi terdengar oleh pemuda yang lainnya karena keburu tertelan oleh suara air yang menyala.

Naruto terdiam lagi, memandang bingung pada pintu kaca buram yang sama sekali tak mampu menampilkan sosok sang pemilik rumah. Apa… apa Sasuke ingin mandi dulu, sebelum… sebelum…

Kali ini Naruto menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gila-gila-gila!! Kapan ini selesai? Semakin cepat dimulai, akan semakin cepat selesai bukan? Ia sulit bertahan dengan jantung yang terus saja berdebar kencang tanpa mau berkompromi. Belum lagi ditambah dengan otaknya—otak dengan data-data 17+ aktif yang membuatnya terus saja berpikiran yang macam-macam sedari tadi.

Uugh, Sasuke, cepatlah keluar dari sana!!

"Dobe," tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Suara air tak lagi terdengar.

"K-kenapa, teme?" balas Naruto, berusaha menghilangkan getar di dalam suaranya. Ia harus menghadapi ini dengan jantan! Sekalipun mungkin Sasuke mau melakukannya di kamar mandi—eh, tunggu dulu. Kamar mandi?

"Kemarilah, dobe," panggil Sasuke. Sama sekali tak mampu membuat jantung pemuda pirang itu berdetak lebih lambat. Ya… mungkin saja, mungkin ia ingin melakukannya di sana. Makanya…

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dan pintu terbuka. Uap panas menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya, membuat mata birunya menyipit segera. Ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa—kecuali sepasang mata onyx hitam yang terarah tepat ke wajahnya, dan beberapa helai baju yang tersodor kepadanya. Ya, beberapa helai baju yang tersodor kepadanya. Secara otomatis, ia menerima tumpukan baju itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya, kata-katanya telah dipotong sekaligus dijawab oleh sang Uchiha, "Cuci bajuku, dobe."

Dan pintu ditutup. Suara air yang keras kembali mengisi ruangan.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tiga detik berlalu dengan Naruto yang terpaku di depan pintu—hanya tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya langkah berat dan cepat terdengar berdebam di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke, disusul dengan suara mesin cuci yang menyala dan juga…

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua iniiii?!" …suara geram frustasi seorang pemuda.

* * *

Naruto meninggalkan mesin cuci yang telah disetelnya untuk mencuci baju sang Uchiha hingga bersih. Yah, ia memang tak punya banyak uang untuk memiliki barang elit macam ini di rumahnya. Tapi beberapa kali menginap dan juga ajaran-bercampur-omelan si pemilik apartemen sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin berbentuk kotak yang berwarna putih ini.

Ia berjalan menghentak sambil mendengus kesal menuju kamar Sasuke. Segera setelah sampai di kamar Sasuke, limpahan kata-kata indah akan siap tersembur untuk pemuda itu. Naruto membuka pintu kamar, tak menyadari ketiadaan suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun ini membuka pintu—dan sukses mendapati Sasuke-naked-version. Euh, tidak juga, setidaknya topless, hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi area pribadinya, juga handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas rambutnya yang basah.

Tapi… TAPI, pemandangan ini cukup sukses membuat pertahanan Naruto runtuh! Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu topless. Tapi dengan data-data 17+ yang—sialnya—masih aktif, tentu ini membuat darahnya lagi-lagi mengalir ke wajah. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan kaki kirinya, tapi hanya sedetik setelahnya tangan kanannya malah digenggam erat oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya pendek.

"Eh—euh," Naruto tak mampu menjawab. Mau kemana? Ia bisa pergi kemana saja… tapi bukankah INI tujuannya datang kemari?

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke sambil mengambil satu langkah maju, semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto hampir memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mampu berpikir. Rasa-rasanya CPU di otaknya sudah overload. Mungkin—mungkin ini memang saatnya membiarkan sang seme bertindak. Pemuda berambut pirang sudah terlalu tegang untuk bisa memikirkan sesuatu—terlebih lagi melakukan!

Lalu, suara sang Uchiha sampai ke telinganya.

"Apa kau bisa membersihkan kamar mandiku?"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"…heh?" balas Naruto melongo.

"Kalau sudah, mungkin bagusnya kau memasakkanku sesuatu… aku lapar," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"T-teme! Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan ini semu—"

"Bukannya kau menawarkan diri untuk jadi pembantuku seharian ini?" Sasuke memotong.

"Bukan itu maksudku, teme!!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn? …terus apa?" alis kanan sang pemuda Uchiha terangkat dalam tanya, hanya itu ekspresi yang muncul di wajah-hampir-stoicnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil membuang muka dari Sasuke. Ia lalu mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, "Ak-aku—maksudku, kita berhubungan se—eh, inti… eaargh! AKU BENCI KAU!" kepalan tinjunya melayang ke pipi Sasuke, sukses mengenai wajah berkulit putih itu, juga membuat pemuda ini terjatuh ke kasurnya.

Naruto lalu melotot ke arahnya dan mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir, "Mati saja sana dengan otak bodohmu yang tidak sensitif, Pangeran Uchiha!!"

Dan sang Uzumakipun meninggalkan kediaman sang Uchiha.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyusuri koridor, menuju pintu masuk apartemennya yang kecil. Sebungkus plastik putih berisikan setengah lusin cup ramen berada di tangan kanannya. Hari telah gelap. Biasanya ia akan pulang sekolah sebelum sore dan berangkat menuju bar kakeknya di jam seperti ini. Tapi hari ini, ia mendapatkan kompensasi dari sang kakek. Ia tak perlu bekerja di Spiral malam ini—untuk alasan khusus. Alasan khusus yang ternyata sama sekali tak terjadi. Iapun menghela napas panjang.

Kunci kamar ia masukkan ke dalam lubangnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutar kunci serta knop dan membuka pintu. Hanya semenit setelahnya, pintu terbuka. Ia lalu mulai melepaskan sepatunya sambil berkata lirih, "Aku pulang."

Dua kata itu seharusnya tidak dijawab oleh siapapun, mengingat ia memang tinggal sendiri sejak sang kakek memutuskan untuk tinggal di ruko yang dibelinya empat tahun lalu. Kata kuncinya: seharusnya.

"Selamat datang."

Ia mendongak dan mendapati sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ah, bukan sesuatu… lebih tepat disebut seseorang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang memandangnya tanpa mengubah posisi sama sekali—tetap duduk santai dan berpangku dagu di atas sofa oranye miliknya, lengkap dengan remote TV Naruto yang sedang menyala di tangan kiri.

"T-teme?!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke pendek.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" protesnya sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan sempit itu. Tidak, ia bukannya lupa bahwa Sasuke memiliki kunci apartemennya. Yang ia pertanyakan, mengapa pemuda itu bisa berada di apartemennya secepat ini.

"Kau lupa aku punya mobil?" balas pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa mengubah wajah stoicnya.

"Jah!" balas Naruto kesal, dengan mengayunkan tas plastik berisi cup ramen ke arah wajah Sasuke, "Dasar senggak!" Sayangnya serangan cup ramen itu tidak kena karena Sasuke berhasil menghindar, tapi toh ia juga tak begitu peduli. Mendapati lebam di pipi Sasuke dengan ekor mata birunya telah cukup untuk menetralisir kemarahan. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksi protes mulutnya, "Hari ini kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sambil mendengus Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur—atau lebih tepatnya, wastafel dan juga tempat memasak yang berada hanya satu setengah meter di belakang Sasuke dan sang sofa oranye, di ruangan yang sama tanpa dinding pembatas.

Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tak kunjung membalas protes kekasihnya. Ia berdiri dan memanggil, "Hei, dobe."

"Apa, teme?" balas Naruto ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cup ramen yang sedang dikeluarkannya dari dalam plastik.

Sasuke meninggalkan sofa dan menjejaki langkah Naruto. Setelah ia berdiri di belakang pemuda pirang yang memiliki tinggi hampir setara dengannya itu, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu menyerahkan diri itu… begini…?"

Satu kecupan manis menyentuh leher Naruto.

"GWAAAH~!" pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu berteriak tanpa sadar. Hampir saja sang ramen yang telah terbuka jatuh dari tangannya. Sementara di belakangnya, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia menyentuh masing-masing sisi pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata di belakang telinga kirinya.

"Berani sekali kau memberiku hadiah begini? Padahal baru disentuh saja kau sudah—"

"A-apa boleh buat!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba, tanpa sedikitpun menengadah pada Sasuke, tapi juga sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu. Ia lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata hampir tanpa jeda dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Akutidakpunyaapa-apateme! GajikuhabisdanEroSannintakmaumeminjamkankuuang! Kakekjahanamitumenyarankankumemberikaninipadamu! Dankaumalahtumben-tumbennyaberlakubegitubodohsampai-sampaitidaktahuapayangkumaksudkan! AAAGH! MENYEBALKAN!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke, hampir tak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah bodoh kekasihnya ini. Ia lalu berkata, "boleh kusimpan hadiahku?"

"HEH?!" pekik Naruto terkejut sambil membalikkan badan.

Didapatinya sang Uchiha menatap tepat ke matanya dan membalas, "Iya, aku mau menerima hadiahmu… tapi aku belum mau membukanya sampai saat yang tepat, dobe."

Sejenak, Naruto mengangkat alis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, mencari kepastian di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu persis pemuda stoic ini memang serius.

Ia lalu membuang napas dan berkata, "…terserah kau sajalah."

Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~omake~**

"Hei, teme… kira-kira kapan 'saat yang tepat' itu, hah?"

"Mungkin… 10 Oktober?"

"APA?!!"

**The End**  
(or… to be continued! XP)

.

Yap! Kawan tahu apa maksudnya! Insya Allah bulan Oktober Megu bakal bikin sekuelnya!! XD  
Banyak pula yang ultah tanggal segitu! *lirik Rin, Nadh, dan diri sendiri* *senyum lebwaarrr* *disumpelin sepatu*

Dan untuk WtTRW, maaf sebesar-besarnya, tapi harap ditunggu… Berminggu-minggu Megu nggak nulis, ternyata malah salah tanggal ujian. (murni kesalahan pribadi dari mata Megu XP) Giliran mau nulis, susah nyari mood dan waktunya. Trus ada perubahan plot sedikit… Belum lagi kompu sempat diservis lama. Dan Chiaki-senpai pergi konser di luar kota, meninggalkan apartemennya untuk Megu urus selama beberapa minggu! *dicubit bunda* Beneran deh, 'ibu-rumah-tangga-mode' bikin mood ilang. Capek dan mumet dengan teramat sangat… HIDUP IBU DI SELURUH DUNIA! THEY'RE GREAT!! Bun-bun~ cepat pulaaang! *diglare dari jauh*

BTW, thanks buat WW13 yang sudah kasih Megu kritik dan saran! (hey gals, where are you? *poke-poke*) Semuanya bakal Megu coba perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit~ X) Link yang Megu dapat dari kalian bener-bener berguna! XD

-

**All hail SasuNaru!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UCHIHA SASUKE!!**

**We loves ya! XD**

-

**Review, if you don't mind~ =)**


End file.
